


That fox-like grin.

by Mxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxii/pseuds/Mxii
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi finds solace in the weirdest things.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	That fox-like grin.

"Omi-Omi!"

A familiar blonde chirped and walks over to him, his smile reaching to his eyes.

Kiyoomi slowly blinks his eyes, his eyelids feel heavy and his vision is blurry. Atsumu's voice faintly registering in his mind as his ears start ringing.

"Atsumu, leave me alone."

"Yer always so mean to me Omi-Omi!"The blonde whines as he pouts. "Won't hurt to pay some attention to me from time to time."

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes and scoffs."And you're always so persistent."

"That's cause I don't want ya to forget me."Atsumu starts beaming and Kiyoomi stares at the sight, that fox-like grin makes him feel woozy inside. For a moment his grogginess from earlier has faded away, being replaced with nothing but tranquillity even though he's been worn out for days. He can't help but hold on to that memory as he lets out a stifled chuckle. 

"How can I even forget you? You're literally everywhere I go. Are you stalking me or something?"  
...

On the other side of the court, Hinata gives Meian a concerned look; His eyebrows were furrowed while he fidgets with the volleyball in his hand.

"Omi-san has been looking very tired lately."

Meian's face turned Solemn."Yeah..." He swallows but his throat is dry."He hasn't been taking Atsumu's death well."

**Author's Note:**

> A practice of sorts. I got inspired by some angsty fanfics and writing videos so I've been trying to make really sad stuff lately with the sole motivation of making my readers cry, I hope I achieve it someday. Anyways how's this chapter? Are there any typos? Any writing tips? If you see one then please don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
